1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bumper locating devices and more particularly pertains to a new bumper locating device for assisting a trailer tractor driver in locating the position of an unseen front bumper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bumper locating devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that can be utilized during the parking or maneuvering of a tractor trailer, otherwise known as a semi-truck, to assist the driver of the trailer in knowing the location of the passenger side portion of the bumper to ensure that the bumper does not strike an object.